


On the sixth day of Bellarkemas... Naughty/Nice AU (seven sentence shot)

by perplex777



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas - Bellarke Style [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke Xmas, Day 6, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2863001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perplex777/pseuds/perplex777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's shorter than a drabble? Let's call this a seven sentence shot! #in which the notes are longer than the fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the sixth day of Bellarkemas... Naughty/Nice AU (seven sentence shot)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My contribution for the Bellarke 12 Days of Christmas prompt from bellarke.com on tumblr. A little late... posted all at once on Boxing Day, but it was the only way I could produce something for all twelve. Mostly fluff and drabbles, with everything pretty short after Day 3. (Some a bit dull I'm afraid, but once you've filled over half the prompts it seems silly not to fill them all!)
> 
> Please BE WARNED my entries for Day 3 and Day 12 are mature (with Day 3's being particularly explicit including hints of dom/sub - nothing too heavy though). If you're seeking the smut, read Day 12 before Day 3, it's a lot shorter and more implied!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Oh come on! There’s no way Santa’s missing me out. I’ve been extremely good this year!”

“Are you quite sure about that Princess.”

She bit her lip and slinked a little closer. “Well you know me Bell… it’s nice to be a little naughty sometimes… don’t cha think?”

The bell on his hat gave a jingle as he leant in for a kiss.


End file.
